Time
by Liridetti
Summary: "Mikaela observa entre estupefacto y desesperado el reloj en su brazo. Mientras Shinoa mira con ojos vacíos el cielo negro y lluvioso"
1. Mikaela

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, y Yamato Yamamoto._

* * *

 _ **Time**_

 _El reloj en espera, tatuado en la piel._

* * *

Nadie sabía con exactitud el "porqué", tampoco el "desde cuándo"; simplemente estaba allí desde el nacimiento, como una marca en el brazos derecho que formaba una hilera de ceros borrosos, y que finalmente, luego de cumplir los cinco años, después de un ardor sofocante comprimiendo desde el pecho hasta el resto del cuerpo, las cifras se movían frenéticamente hasta detenerse en la cantidad de horas, minutos y segundos que faltaban para encontrarse con esa persona..., todos le llamaban "Alma gemela".

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran siempre rosa y agradables como pretendían ser, y pensar que después de tantos años sería más fácil encontrar el individuo que podía compartir la vida contigo era difícil. La mayoría se emocionaba, sí, pero la vida tenía un extraño sentido del humor y los humanos siempre formaban parte de ello; para empezar, la tasa de muertes a temprana edad era elevada, y más de un niño, al cumplir la edad de la numeración, terminaba con ese reloj sin moverse un ápice, y con los ceros eternamente marcados en esa piel tierna, también, no eran escasas las veces en las que ambos vivían lejos el uno del otro, el hemisferio contrario para ser precisos, o incluso existían casos muy extraños, "Los relojes defectuosos", aquellos que nunca nacerían con marca en la piel, y fácilmente podían ser utilizados como plato de segunda mesa; aventuras pasajeras, o despechos y desahogos...

La situación de Mikaela nunca fue así. Aún recordaba la sensación de su contador al despertar de manera repentina mientras se lavaba los dientes, los números correteando veloces sin detenerse, a la vez que comenzaban a tomar color y su corazón se desbocaba, finalmente, tragó la pasta de dientes al ver tantos números.

 **140 165: 25**

No era especialmente amante de las matemáticas, pero ese día, después de enjuagarse la boca, se puso a contar con esmero y calculó dieciseis años más. Tal vez encontrar esa persona hasta los veintiún años no era alentador para la mayoría (Yu ya se quejaba de que podría conocerla hasta cumplir quince años), pero él decidió esperar con paciencia.

Conforme transcurrieron los años, la curiosidad de Mika hacia ese desconocido fue transmutándose en un tierno afecto que revoloteaba en su pecho cuando alguno que otro vago pensamiento azoraba su mente; ¿Cómo sería?, ¿De que color serían sus ojos?, deseaba saber cuál sería su expresión cuando el reloj de ambos agotara sus dígitos en el momento exacto en que se conocerían. Inevitablemente llegó a añorar ese encuentro con mucho más fuerza de lo que hubiese querido, e internamente sintió temor de que esa persona simplemente no se viera interesado en el afecto, había ocurrido ya un par de veces con algunas personas frívolas que simplemente rechazaban el click del reloj cuando se detenía, ya fuera por físico o simple primera impresión, algunas veces simplemente querían llevar una sofisticada vida independiente, y despachaban con amabilidad a ese individuo que les había otorgado la vida, deshilachando sutilmente las ilusiones que pudieron haber tenido, pero por supuesto que no todos eran así de pacientes para explicar la situación, o mostrar una sonrisa sincera, o incluso entender esa decisión; comentarios de suicidios, o reacciones violentas ululaban por allí de vez en cuando, y aunque no eran tan frecuentes, fácilmente se podía ser parte de ese reducido número de personas rechazadas con indiferencia marcada, o fingida dulzura.

Pero lo ocultaba muy bien, ni siquiera Yu, que era su más cercano discernía ápice de ansiedad en él cuando tales pensamientos lo embargaban, sus facciones habitualmente serenas y amables lo camuflaban.

.

—Hey Mika, maña irás al teatro ¿No es así?—Yu había sacado el tema después de un largo rato de silencio. Ambos regresaban del supermercado, cada uno con dos bolsas cargadas de suministros en cada mano, a la mención de ese evento, el rubio deslizó la mirada a su brazo derecho.

 **000 022: 10**

—Sí, bueno, no puedo desperdiciar el regalo de Akane—Mika dirigió nuevamente la vista al frente—.Fue muy detallista de su parte comprar una en primera fila para mi cumpleaños número veintiuno.

—Eres el favorito de Akane—murmuró Yu haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que no—frunció el ceño.

—¡Siempre te da más curry!—gesticuló el pelinegro haciendo ademanes exagerados con los brazos. El rubio lo observaba con una expresión algo divertida, Yu siempre era así si se trataba de ella, Akane era la salvación de ambos, cocinaba para ellos tres veces al día, y es que aunque él pudiese saber algo de cocina, jamás podría saber un curry o cualquier otro plato como el de ella. Y si se trataba de las habilidades culinarias de Yu... podría encender la cocina en llamas, eso o gastarían fortunas comprando comida.

Akane era una mujer muy dulce, lo triste de ella era que fue un caso de reloj defectuoso. Tampoco era como si necesitara de alguien más para poder sobrevivir, pero de vez en cuando se reflejaba la angustia en sus ojos cacao cuando alguien mencionaba su encuentro o reloj. Y no sólo por ella la mención del cronómetro era casi tabú. Miró el brazo derecho de Yu, cubierto por una bracera de tela suave y habitualmente negra, sólo en ciertos sucesos alguien ocultaba su reloj, y por ellos, Mika era respetuoso y pocas veces hacía una mención. Su rostro se oscureció al recordar lo ocurrido unos días después del cumpleaños número catorce de su hermano:

Había ocurrido una tarde lluviosa, cuando de Yu comenzó a toser sangre, y temblar ante un repentino dolor de huesos insoportable, enredó los dedos en sus cabellos desesperado, y Mika, casi al borde de la histeria, pudo ver en medio del tormento de su hermano, el reloj de su hermano resquebrajarse, y los ojos verdes desencajarse de incredulidad; como si la muerte misma le hubiese acariciado las entrañas con su tacto descarnado.

.

Pero que irónica era la vida

Parecía ser una cadena irrompible entre los que conocía

Y alguna tragedia siempre se desataba en el momento menos esperado

.

El desgarrador y repentino palpitar lo hizo detenerse de golpe, Yu continuó caminando, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta preocupado cuando escuchó las bolsas que Mikaela soltó por reflejo.

—¿M-mika?—el rubio se tomó el pecho y lo apretó con fuerza, con los ojos abiertos como platos; dándose cuenta de los números que de repente se habían detenido, y ahora parpadeaban anunciando de un error, un instante después comenzaron a retroceder frenéticamente. "No, no, no", apretó desesperado la palma de su mano contra la cifra que eliminaba minuto por minuto, como si así pudiera encapsular el tiempo y acunarlo contra su pecho, para detener la tragedia.

Todo se estaba desmoronando...

Y se detuvo.

 **000 000: 00**

Venas parecieron extenderse de los ceros y se retorcieron unos centímetros. Mika respiraba agitado, observando entre horrorizado y atormentado el reloj agrietado, sintió un hormigueo en sus oídos y fosas nasales, y las lágrimas punzar las esquinas de sus ojos. Levantó con lentitud la vista para ver a un Yu estupefacto, la sangre se deslizó en los laterales de su rostro y formó un camino desde su nariz, entonces lo comprendió.

Sólo ocurría cuando...

—Murió—murmuró Mika con un susurro estrangulado y difícil de tragar. Sus piernas dejaron de funcionar, y se dejó caer de rodillas en el concreto, se apoyó apenas con sus manos temblorosas, y no le importó la sangre que manchaba su rostro, y el agua que se derramó de sus orbes; de repente se había ido... cuando faltaban sólo veintidós horas, y apretó la mandíbula y los párpados, sabiendo que su muerte fue violenta, y que no pudo estar allí para proteger a esa persona.

Y que no podría susurrarle bajo las estrellas

O aspirar el aroma de su cabello

O perderse en sus ojos (De los cuales ahora no podría saber el color)

—No...—toda realidad había sido amortiguada a su alrededor, y los bordes de su mente se tornaron borrosos por el shock repentino, y el calvario doloroso agrietando parte de su alma; hundiéndose en sus órganos internos, y martillando sus huesos.

—Lo siento mucho—escuchó susurrar y los consoladores brazos de su hermano rodearon sus hombros. Sin ver otro desahogo, Mika sorbió y hundió el rostro en la chaqueta de Yu, aferrándose con fuerza al cuero y dejando ese río fluir con libertad. Yuichiro bajó la mirada impotente, comprendiendo ese sentimiento, después de todo... sólo alguien que hubiese pasado por lo mismo podía entenderlo—.Eres fuerte—dijo dando leves golpecitos en la espalda del rubio.

.

* * *

.

En aquel mohoso y oscuro callejón, a dos kilómetros de la boletería del teatro, la frágil figura de Shinoa permanecía inerte y fría, un único loto rojo había florecido en su pecho, y destilaba delgados hilos carmesí que se mezclaban con el agua filtrada entre las grietas del asfalto. Miraba con ojos vacíos (Que alguna vez fueron de caoba ardiente), el cielo negro y lluvioso.

Y en su brazo derecho:

 **000 000:00**

Ramificaba venas de color negro que sólo indicaban el sufrimiento de otra persona. Y entre el último jadeo ahogado por la sangre que inundaba sus pulmones, brotó un único pensamiento.

 _"Lo siento"_

 **.**


	2. Shinoa

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes pertenecen a Takaya Kagami (rey y señor del fandom en llamas, amén)

* * *

 **Time**

 _Nadie sabía con actitud el "porqué", tampoco el "desde cuándo"; simplemente estaba allí desde el nacimiento, en espera, contando las horas, minutos y segundos antes de encontrar el complemento que apaciguaría su "tic, tac" apagado._

* * *

—Alma... gemela—pronunció mirando los dígitos perezosos moviéndose en su brazo derecho. Shinoa apretó los labios de repente, y como si el reloj tatuado en su piel ardiera se lo cubrió de golpe y con más violencia de la que hubiera querido, utilizando la manga de su vestido. Cruzó los brazos y se acurrucó más en el sillón orejudo en su habitación.

No podía creerse algo tan dulce como eso, historias cargadas de rosa y aspiraciones vacías; sólo eran cuentos de niños. Nunca fue especialmente ingenua para creerse las excusas adornadas en las que se refugiaban los miserables de destino. Suspiró. Mucho menos ella perteneciendo a los Hiraguii; la familia prestigiosa del Japón, muy por encima de los Sangu.

La cual experimentaba con sus propios niños...

La que deformaba el milagro de la vida según sus deseos llenos de codicia y necesidades.

Tampoco ella era un gran ejemplo de _"Amor",_ para empezar, había tomado la vida de su madre (loca) al nacer. Y las experiencias que se cernían sobre los que apellidaban ese kanji, por lo mucho maldito y manchado de sangre no le daban alguna mínima esperanza.

La muerte de su hermana, a manos de su _alma gemela._ ¿No era ese acaso el complemento de su ser?, aún no sabía como definir su relación con Guren el (asesino) de ojos purpúreos llenos de sentimientos indescifrables.

El brazo impoluto y sin marca de Shinya (¿Cuál sería la sensación de ser un "reloj defectuoso"?), y el enamoramiento del mismo por un individuo manchado por el pasado carmesí de la sangre y... _asesino_

Muchas veces Shinoa se cuestionó la posible maldición que caía sobre los que tenían alguna relación con lo Hiraguii. Tal vez la muerte de Mitsu unos años atrás era parte de ello... aún en sus oídos hacia eco el sonido de la grieta del reloj de la rubia en el momento culminante de su vida, y la manera en que con tanta desesperación comenzó a pedir perdón al aire, a alguien que _ya no conocería,_ a una persona que siquiera había visto en su vida y le imploraba suplicas que jamás serían escuchadas (enmudecidas por la distancia), y por la maraña de venas que se formarían en el brazo de ambos hasta casi destrozarlos.

Pensando en todo esto, la repentina estela de la curiosidad por saber el aspecto de quien tenía que encontrarse en algún momento, se deslizó por su mente de manera furtiva. Se hizo una pregunta muy particular, basada en el sentido del humor que tenía la vida:

 _¿Tal vez el suyo moriría en algún momento?_

 **000 024: 15**

—Ah~ creo que necesito despejarme—dijo al aire. Fue recibida por el silencio de toda su casa.

 _"Es tan solitario"_

Sin decir nada se fue de casa tomando el abrigo del perchero. Nadie la iba a despedir, también era muy poco probable que alguien la fuera a recibir, ¿Qué más se podía esperar?.

 **.**

Mientras caminaba por las poco transitadas calles de la ciudad, rumbo a la boletaría del teatro, Shinoa recordaba su reacción cuando su reloj se movió por primera vez. Había corrido hasta toparse con Shinya, le comentó su problema y le preguntó muchas veces: "¿Cómo puedo borrarlo?"

(Cuando se mueve siento un cosquilleo en mi interior).

¿Porqué diablos de repente todo lo relacionado a eso venía a ella?, ocultó bastante bien su irritación, con la máscara despreocupada que no se molestaba en mostrar todo el tiempo.

—Gracias~—tomó el boleto entre sus dedos, no pudo evitar arrugar el papel por la presión que ejerció sobre él. Suspiró, otra vez ese día y emprendió rumbo a su hogar, la función sería hasta dentro de unas horas.

 **000 023: 05**

—Ugh—se quejó por lo bajo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, apresuró un poco más el paso para buscar refugió y esperar a que toda el agua escampara. Sin embargo, al pasar cerca de un callejón, sintió una gran mano callosa tapar su boca y ser arrastrada bruscamente hacia el interior, su corazón le saltó hasta la garganta, e intentó forcejear un momento, pero el disparo comprimido contra su pecho, succionó todas sus fuerzas en un segundo y las lágrimas de desesperación escaparon de las esquinas de sus ojos.

Dejaron caer su cuerpo, como si fuera una basura más, de las muchas bolsas que abundaban allí, el agrio concreto al impactar contra su piel y cráneo le recordó el dolor físico, y el agujero comenzando a desteñir sus venas, ardía con fuerza (dolía mucho), drenaba su vida. Los Hiraguii estaban en la cúspide, aún así muchos los odiaban, y deseaban presumir sus cabezas como trofeos de cacería.

Fue una tonta al salir sola.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una puñalada de dolor desgarrar el área de su reloj, abrió la boca, pero la sangre pegajosa que se filtraba en sus pulmones la hizo toser sofocada.

 _Y de repente vino a ella la imagen de dos ojos azules mirándola con ternura, el tacto lechoso contra su mejilla, y los besos cortos y traviesos recorriendo su cuello._

Juntó las cejas aún más desesperada, escupió más sangre, el frío comenzaba a entumecer su cuerpo, las ratas comenzaban a verse atraídas por el olor metálico de la sangre enjuagada de su cuerpo.

Sintió calor en su pecho (a pesar de que ya no podía sentir las piernas).

 _ **Que maldita era la vida.**_

 _ **Restregándole en la cara todo lo que pudo haber vivido (lo que pudo tener y nunca experimentó)**_

Extendió el brazo hacia el cielo. Quería sentir ese tacto sobre su piel, quería escuchar su voz, empaparse en los ojos azules que discernió por un momento fugaz, sentirse amada, ¡Quería ser amada!. Pero la vida se le escapaba, no podía hacer nada, terminaría entre la basura, pudriéndose, siendo mordida por las ratas. Todo era borroso, las lágrimas empañaban su visión, y ya sentía la muerte hundir las manos huesudas en sus entrañas para arrebatar el resto de su vida cargada de remordimientos.

Y de repente comprendió los alaridos de Mitsu al pedir perdón a ese alguien que nunca conoció.

Y la sonrisa triste de Shinya cuando le explicó que sólo los afortunados tenían ese reloj (También él quería ser amado)

Se sintió miserable. Haría sufrir a una persona que no lo merecía, quiso sollozar, pero el mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo la hizo estremecerse ante el dolor interno.

 _(¿Cómo podría borrarlo?)_

 _(No quiero hacer sufrir a nadie)_

Y sin compasión...

 **000 000: 00**

El alma le fue arrancada.

—Lo siento—murmuró con su último hálito doloroso.

 _"Lo siento"_

Tal vez los Hiraguii de verdad eran malditos.

* * *

—Eres fuerte Mika—Yu abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano, apretando los párpados mientras escuchaba los intentos de Mikaela por ahogar sus sollozos _. Ese brazo dolía, ese corazón dolía, Yu lo sabía muy bien_. Acarició su espalda con dulzura fraternal, las lágrimas de su hermano ya empapaban su camisa, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento.

—Yo... quería saber el color de sus ojos.

 _|Siempre fue amada. Aunque nunca se dio cuenta|_

 ** _._**


End file.
